


abase

by JosefinTonks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Most rapes are comitted by someone you know, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Rape, possibly combeferre or courfeyrac altough they are not mentioned, who the agressor is is not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to scream but you are no longer in your own body, you are sitting on the side of the bed and are watching the scene unfold."</p><p>written for a prompt; Enjolras is raped by a close friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	abase

**Author's Note:**

> my friend challenged me to write a small fic with a specifik prompt during a very limited time to cure my authors block

Claw at their face. Punch them at the throat. Struggle, kick, hit and hurt.

Wasn't that what everyone was taught to do when attacked? To defend themselves when words were not enough?  
You always imagined it to be, if it ever would happen, someone you didn't know. Someone who followed you home late at night, jumped you in the street or when you crossed the park. You can hit a stranger, you have been in fights before.

_you shiver underneath the touch of your friend. He touches your face, dries away the tears from cheeks. you don't know if your voice is hoarse from constantly whispering "no" under your breath, or if his grip around your neck hurt you more than intended._

  
Not every rape is comitted by a stranger. In fact most aggressors are one you know.

 

_He kisses your lips and you want to bite them off but you can't because he is your friend and friends don't hurt eachother but his touch is burning you and he is hurting you and what would your friends say the next day if you hurt him?_

_"no," you say again. "please stop, please get off", and he puts his lips over yours again and your crying increases because you never wanted this, never looked at another person in a sexual way and here is your friend touching you, his hands unbuttoning your pants and you feel so c o l d all of sudden and his fingers are hurting you, probing you and he is your friend so why is he hurting you?_

_"I love you", he groans when he pushes in and you want to scream but you are no longer in your own body, you are sitting on the side of the bed and watch the scene unfold. you see your body bleeding, you see your friend abusing your body, raping your body and whisper praises in your ear._

  
_You are drowning, you are numb and what would your friends say if you pushed him off, if you scratched his face, if you hit him to break his nose, to break him?_

_His lips are against your neck and he comes inside of you and you have never been in more pain in your life and you can't breath, you are hyperventilating and he is hugging you and trying to calm you down but it is not working and you want to push him away but you want him to stay because he is your best friend and he has always been the one to support you, to calm you down and compliment you_

_You fall asleep in tears next to your rapist and friend and he makes you coffee in the morning the way you like it and kiss your cheek as he always do and you want to laugh about how absurd it is, how he can be so nice and warm the day after._

_You cover up the bruises around your throat with make up and grantaire compares you to apollo during the meeting and wish you were medusa instead_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know who the rapist is but i imagined it to be combeferre or courfeyrac perhaps


End file.
